This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. P2002-56573, filed on Sep. 17, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display system and a method of eliminating a residual image in the display system.
2. Background of the Related Art
A display device is an apparatus that receives video/audio signals from a video/audio source and performs the required processes so as to display pictures on a display screen and output sound through a speaker. Some of the typical display devices are Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitors, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and Plasma Display Panels (PDP). Among the various display devices mentioned above, the PDPs and LCDs attract greater attention to many users because of their superior dimensional and display properties. For example, the overall thickness of a typical PDP or LCD device is much less than an ordinary CRT television.
However, when an image that includes a character or a drawing is displayed on a display screen of the PDP or LCD device for a long period of time, the image of the character or drawing remains on the display screen for a short period of time even after the image is erased (e.g., power off). This will cause an uneven display usually known as a residual image or an afterimage. The residual image is one of the typical disadvantageous characteristics of the LCD and PDP devices that deteriorate image quality of the image display devices. Also, when one or more pixels of an LCD or PDP device represent a same color for a long period of time, the pixels may be greatly damaged.
For the reasons described above, it is highly desirable to provide a display system that is able to eliminate a residual image from a display screen and a method of eliminating such residual image without obstructing a user's view of the display screen.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.